twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
TWRCommunityReviewers
ThomasWoodenRailwayCommunityReviewers or TWRCReviewers was a co-op reviewer channel run by 5 users. * WoodenRS - Founder * RomanTheTWRCollector * Thomasfan12341 * LegoLover117 * TrainKing James Creation and Beginning The idea for the channel was thought of after WoodenRS viewed MilkTankerMedia's movie, "Sliver Avenger." He asked some of his fellow community members if they should review it, as well as other videos made by TWRC members. After filming their first review, they decided to go forward with the concept Reviews # Sliver Avenger (by MilkTankerMedia) # ^Thomas and the Tragic Failroad (by LegoLover117) # Tales of the North Western Railway: Flatbeds (by Oliver Duck) # ^Isle Of Sodor Stories: Bye Bye, Fat Hatt (by Roman theTWRCollector) # NWR: 100 Years In The Making (by Oliver Duck) # ^Bothersome Buffers (by TrainKing James) # Invasion of the Diesels (by mainlineengine2) # ^No More New Engines! (by LegoLover117) # Grim Messengers of Doom (by Enterprisingengine93) # Big City Engine Review (by Oliver Duck) # *Thomas and the Storm (by ThomasWoodenRailway) # *Lady the Lost Engine (by ThomasWoodenRailway) # `Sawmill and Dumping Depot Review (by Wooden Railway Reviews) # `D199 Review (by MrMPS) # `Knapford Express Coach Review (by ericpierre53) # `^Shapes and Strategies/A Visit to the Steamworks (by Legolover117) # `Thomas Wooden Crap * ^ - Reviews about videos made by channel members. * * - Reviews taken down because of copyright infringement. * ` - Reviews still viewable (on LegoLover117 and Thomasfan12341's channels). The Beginning of the End Before the 2014 holiday season, the members of TWRCommunityReviewers decided unanimously to celebrate the release of ThomasWoodenRailway's "Claw of the Law" by releasing a new review every week on one of his specials. These reviews were special, as they actually used footage from some of Keekre's videos. However, this did not settle well with Keekre himself, who didn't give permission for the footage's use. After a lengthy Skype-conversation with the administrators of the channel, they decided that it would be best to take down the videos. However, they soon realized that they had been given two copyright claims for the use of the footage, and that their channel would remain locked until May of the following year. LegoLover117 announced in a video that the channel would go on a hiatus until the claims were cleared. After the 2 month hiatus, the channel's admins decided the show could continue, just not on the main channel. He and Thomasfan12341 agreed to release the new reviews on their channels. However, many of these reviews seemed half-winded and not fun for the reviewers. Reviews started to be uploaded infrequently and many of the members thought of leaving the group altogether, which caused tension between the already timed relationship between Thomasfan12341 and the other TWRCommunityReviewers members. Like The Flick of a Switch... At this time, TWRCommunityReviewers' old channel was still up and running, responding to comments on videos and updating schedules. Suddenly, a user called "Hacker Central" started commenting on their videos, stating numerous times that he would hack the channel at a certain time, on a certain day. The users thought nothing of this, but then, on March 13, 2015, it happened. All 10 of their remaining "classic" reviews... gone. At this time, Jacob and the other channel members were already not on the greatest terms, so the hacking didn't help. Jacob blamed Roman, LegoLover, James, Sam, and MikeMike123 for the hacking, while the other members blamed a user on Skype called Autotune Overlord, while also keeping Jacob and Crimson2091 in the picture. The truth was that Roman closed the channel under his and Legolover's fruition. Roman was behind the Hacker Central account as well, and set it up as a way to stop making the reviews. Roman and Legolover didn't want to associate with Jacob at the time anymore, so they wanted an easy way to get out of doing the reviews. On April 12, 2015, worse came to worse and the group officially disbanded. Even though LegoLover had already uploaded a video announcing the hacking and a vote had been taken to see if uploads would continue (to no avail), the split in the community almost certainly crushed any possibilities of a reunion. However, TWRCommunityReviewers continues to partially live on with LegoLover's "Reaction" videos, which sometimes features guest appearances from other members of the channel. Despite it's controversial demise and their shaky relationship with Keekre, TWRCommunityReviewers' influence is widespread, and will forever be remembered as the first community review show and a showcase of the member's diverse tastes.